Gifts
by BlackkCatt
Summary: Just a short MPREG story-Sam goes into labor and along with Dean by his side he gives birth. Established Dean x Sam relationship AKA Wincest, don't like don't read.


After fighting the Egyptian goddess Isis, Sam and Dean found themselves in a rather grueling and confusing predicament. The goddess of fertility and motherhood thought it would be interesting to show the world her power by introducing the first male pregnancy, and Sam was apparently the perfect healthy guinea pig.

Nine months later and a few too many days over his projected due date Sam was extremely eager and anxious to meet his baby. The trusted family doctor Dr. Wallace (who was familiar with the supernatural) confirmed that the baby was indeed human and estimated that it would be any day now that Sam would enter labor. The only problem is that they had no idea where the baby was positioned in Sam's body or how it was going to be born. The doctor eventually prepared for the worst-case scenario and pulled out all the stops for the soon to be father—err mother. Now all they had to do was wait and Sam and Dean were doing just that, setting up and camping out at Bobby's house for the duration of Sam's pregnancy.

Sam had been feeling off the entire day but continued to brush it off as nerves and went on with his daily routine. It wasn't until a particularly sharp pain in his lower back made him drop his ceramic mug, sending it crashing to the floor that Sam realized he might be in trouble. Dean rushed to his side after hearing the crash and seeing the look of pain on his brother's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked alarmed

Sam could only shut his eyes tight and grimace in pain as he brought a hand to his swelled stomach bending slightly forward. That's all it took for the pieces to fall into place for Dean.

"Now!?" Dean asked panicked, sure they were expecting the baby to come any day now but Bobby had went out to run errands and Dr. Wallace was god knows where at this time of day.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam breathed out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and straightened slightly, supporting his lower back.

"Okay, you'll be fine, I promise I wont let anything happen to you." Dean tried to say reassuringly after seeing the look of sheer terror cross his brother's face.

Sam nodded hesitantly and let himself be lead into the bedroom and seated slowly onto the bed.

"You stay here, I'm going to call Dr. Wallace." Dean said quickly before disappearing to find the phone.

It seemed like forever until Dean returned and soon after Sam could feel another contraction building deep in his back and belly, he couldn't help the pained moan that escaped past his lips. And then Dean was there, kneeling in front of him and holding his calloused hands in his, whispering reassurances that the doctor was on his way and that he would get to meet their baby soon.

Sam smiled at the thought of holding the infant in his arms. The moment was cut short by another painful contraction sending him bending forward and squeezing his eyes shut, grunting in pain.

"Another one? Already?" Dean asked eyes wide while looking at his watch, counting the minutes and how long ago the last contraction was, looking spooked. "Dean, something's wrong I can feel it." Sam said through short pants and clenched teeth.

"No, no, baby everything will be fine, I promise." Dean said while pressing a reassuring kiss to his forehead. "I won't let anything happen to you, now lets get you settled."

Dean gently lifted Sam's long legs onto the bed after helping him change into an old pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt, both which belonged to Dean at one point but had been confiscated by Sam for comfort and attachment reasons.

Dean laid there next to his brother with one hand slowly tracing circles on Sam's belly and riding out every contraction Sam suffered through. They were getting more painful and closer together causing Dean to worry and pray that the doctor made it in time. If Sam said something was wrong then there was reason to believe there might be some trouble ahead of them.

"Ah!" Sam screamed as he jerked forward and into a curled position. "Dean, hurts, I don't think I can do this." Sam said between every huff and puff he gave, there was a look of sheer panic plastered on his face and Dean worried, like always, that nothing would go smoothly for them.

"Baby listen to me, you're going to be fine." Dean said while holding Sam's face in his hands. "The doctor will be here any minute and we can find out what's going on, okay?" Sam nodded slowly and understandingly all the while looking into Dean's eyes for the comfort and strength he needed.

Right then Dr. Wallace burst into the door and down the hallway where he knew Sam and Dean had prepped to have the baby. Seeing his patient in pain and Dean's worried face was all he needed to settle his bag of supplies on the bed and get to work.

"Okay Sam, I'm going to see how the baby's doing and then we can get started, okay?"

"Okay." Sam nodded causing sweat to build up and roll down his face.

Bringing out a portable ultrasound machine the doctor got down to business by taking off Sam's shirt and pants and placing a thin blanket over him instead. Whatever embarrassment the younger Winchester had was gone along with his clothes. Sure he had been naked in front of Dean before but it was different this time. Although Dean and the doctor didn't seem at all phased by it.

"Okay Sam you are most definitely in labor, that baby is very eager to meet you two." The doctor said with a smile. "Unfortunately, I noticed you are already bleeding, to reduce the risk of shock I don't think we can administer an epidural."

Sam looked horrified, the pain was already worse then anything he had ever experienced and it would only get worse from here. He knew that the fact that he was male and the recent opening of his birth canal would cause bleeding, Dr. Wallace warned him about it but he thought he would at least have some modern medicine to help him through the process. He gripped at Dean's hand and looked back and forth from the doctor to Dean. "Hey, it's gunna be okay Sammy you can do this." Dean said adding a reassuring squeeze to Sam's hand and another kiss to his forehead.

After a moment of utter horror, Sam took a calming breath and exhaled slowly "Okay" Sam agreed looking determined but in pain.

"Okay I'm going to take a quick peak to see how dilated you are it might feel a little funny but try to just relax." Dr. Wallace said carefully, trying to sooth his patient of any worries. Sam nodded and put on a brave face.

After checking Dr. Wallace confirmed that Sam was only five centimeters, not at all close to the ten centimeters Sam needed to start pushing. Dr. Wallace could already tell it was going to be a long day for the Winchesters'.

Five hours later and Sam was still only five 6 centimeters dilated. By this time Sam was resisting the urge to push and fighting the endless throbbing ache. 

To Dean he looked exhausted from the pain but he kept fighting despite the odds. It wasn't until around the 6 and a half hour mark that Sam was writhing in unbearable pain. Twisting his neck and screaming a way Dean wished he never heard his brother scream. He had tears mixed with sweat rolling down his scrunched up face and cried out for it to end.

"God, DEAN! Get her out! Get her out!" Sam yelled through clenched teeth. Grunting through the ripping contraction that caused more blood to pour steadily from Sam's body.

Dr. Wallace played it cool, telling Sam to breath through the pain and that he was almost ready to push.

Another hour and twenty minutes passed before Sam's resolve broke. He was just on the edge of full-blown panic when Dr. Wallace gave him the go to push. And surprisingly he did. He didn't think he had the strength until Dean moved him forward and laid behind him, cradling him in between his legs and rubbing Sam's back and belly. "It's okay Sammy, you can do this." Dean whispered in his left ear, giving him more resolve to give birth to his and Dean's daughter than ever before.

Sam took a deep breath, gripped Dean's hands in a vice-like grip and pushed with all he had. "Ahhhhhh!" Sam yelled his way through the contraction and then laid back into Dean's chest, heaving every breath and grunt.

"Good Sam! I need another big push okay? On three! One, two, three!" Dr. Wallace coached which Sam followed. He beared down leaning forward in Dean's grasp and pushed with all he had, feeling an intense burning building.

"Good Sam, you're doing great the baby is crowning!" Dr. Wallace encouraged

"Hear that baby our little girl is almost here." Dean announced happily.

"Would you like to feel her head?" Dr. Wallace asked, nodding he let go of one of Dean's hands and allowed the doctor to guide his hand so he was cupping the newborns head softly. Sam smiled softly and laughed with fresh tears in his eyes.

The moment only lasted a total of ten seconds before Sam felt another contraction building. "I need to push again." Sam grunted.

"Okay small steady pushes for me, okay Sam?" Sam listened to Dr. Wallace controlling his pushes and trying to not concentrate the growing intensity of the burning feeling. He felt like he was about to burst when he felt a release from the pressure.

"That's it Sam you have one shoulder out! Another push you're almost there!"Dr. Wallace triumphed.

With one final push Sam felt his baby girl leave his body, The relief of pressure and pain was almost instant.

Dr. Wallace plopped the baby on his chest and began cleaning her with a fresh towel and even allowing Dean to cut the cord. It all happened so fast that he was startled when the newborn baby girl wailed loudly. She was a healthy pinkish color and was all kinds of beautiful.

"Congrats boys on your new baby girl." Dr. Wallace praised with a smile.

"Yeah, listen to the lungs on her, definitely a Winchester." Dean said with an astonished laugh.

Sam was speechless, this gorgeous baby girl was solely his and Dean's creation, a symbol of all their love and affection. Sam couldn't believe it.

After Dr. Wallace replaced the bloody sheets and covered Sam in a warm blanket he

adjusted the IV and finally gave Dean the okay to lay next to Sam and his newborn.

Sam guided the newborns mouth to one of his swollen breasts, which the new baby girl happily latched onto and started sucking. "I guess she's hungry." Sam said still shell shocked that this was actually happening. With tears in his eyes he laid next to Dean and let all his tension and worries leave him. At the start of this he thought of it as a curse but now he realized that this was nothing more than a gift, she was beautiful and Dean was right next to him where he belonged.

Sam was glowing there was no doubt in Dean's mind, he was beautiful, laying in a white blanket while nursing their newly born daughter. Dean was so happy and relieved he wanted to cry and screw manliness he did before reaching down and brushing Sam's hair out of his face.

"Ya know we need a name." Dean started while running a thumb down the side of Sam's face.

Sam was silent for a long moment until he turned to Dean with a small smile and tears in his eyes "how about Mary?" he started

"Mary sounds perfect." Dean said and smiled the widest of smiles Sam had ever seen.


End file.
